Gift For You
by Yuki No Fujisaki
Summary: Konoha dan Suna itu kota yang lumayan jauh. Setelah lulus SMA Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Suna. Hal itu membuat Naruto agak khawatir karena ia dan Sakura akan jarang bertemu dan Naruto tidak bisa mengawasi Sakura setiap hari. Akhirnya Naruto memberikan hadiah spesial untuk Sakura, apa hadiahnya?/NaruSaku/mind to RnR?


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Story by me!_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Romance_

_Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura_

_**WARNING! : AU, agak OOC, typo(s), cerita pasaran dan kekurangan lainnya. Harap yang tidak menyukai fict ini, silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini dengan menekan 'back'. Arigatou~**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**_

* * *

**Yuki No Fujisaki **_**Present**_**...**

* * *

_**Gift For You**_

* * *

Enjoy and happy reading, minna...

.

.

.

Tampak seorang gadis cantik memasuki pintu gerbang KSHS atau yang biasa di kenal Konoha Senior High School. Langkahnya yang agak cepat membuat rambut panjang warna bunga musim semi itu bergerak diterpa udara pagi musim semi. Kecantikannya membuat banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya, mau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, mereka sangat kagum dengan gadis yang cantik ini. Sangat disayangkan wajah gadis itu, hari ini terlihat jutek, tidak seperti biasa ia selalu tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa Sakura-_senpai_ selalu cantik ya."

"Benar, tapi tumben wajahnya jutek begitu."

"Dan juga kenapa dia datang ke sekolah sendiri?"

Terdengar bisik-bisik para siswa/siswi tapi Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dan meladeni mereka, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas.

_"Ohayou forehead!_" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorong bahunya, dan ia kenal sekali dengan suara itu membuatnya menghela nafas bosan sambil memutar kedua bola mata _emerald_nya. "Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku, Ino-_pig_?" Ino hanya nyengir kuda sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana pangeranmu _forehead_?" Tanya Ino sambil berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Nggak tau!"

"Lagi ribut nih? Bukankah kemarin masih baik-baik saja?"

"Hari ini Naruto tidak menjemputku lagi _pig_, bahkan teleponku tidak di jawab. Mungkin saja si _baka_ itu sudah ada di kelas" tepat saat itu Sakura dan Ino sudah berada di depan kelasnya, Sakura memegang kenop pintu ruang kelas lalu menggesernya dengan cepat, setelah pintu terbuka lebar Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja Naruto dan... tidak ada atau meja itu masih kosong.

"Apa dia belum datang?"

"Entahlah _forehead_, tasnya pun belum ada" Ino dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas meletakan tas mereka di meja masing-masing. Sakura langsung menghampiri meja Sasuke, mengingat Uchiha Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan Naruto, mungkin saja Uchiha bungsu itu mengetahui keadaan Naruto walaupun mereka berdua adalah rival sejati.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tau Naruto kemana?"

"Tidak, dari kemarin dia selalu membuatku pusing" jawab Sasuke datar lalu melanjutkan memainkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _arigatou"_ kata Sakura lesu, Sasuke hanya menjawab kata 'Hn'. Lalu, Sakura menghampiri meja Hinata untuk bertanya padanya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tau kemana Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata langsung meletakan ponselnya di kolong meja lalu menatap Sakura.

"_A-ano... Go-gomen_, A-aku be-belum me-melihat Naruto-_kun_, bangku nya sa-saja masih ko-kosong" jawab Hinata lembut sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, _arigatou_ Hinata" Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas, ia berpikir mungkin Naruto kesiangan.

"_Do-douitashimashite_ Sakura-_chan"_ setelah itu Hinata kembali memainkan ponselnya dan mengetik suatu pesan, Sakura yang agak penasaran sedikit mendekat dan melihat apa yang sedang Hinata ketik.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura, membuat Hinata kaget. "Um... a-aku sedang membalas _email_ Sa-sasuke-_kun"_ wajah Hinata langsung memerah menahan malu sedangkan Sakura sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"Kita kan sekelas, kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara padanya?!" Tanya Sakura frustasi dengan sahabatnya yang pemalu ini, padahal tempat duduk mereka hanya beberapa meja, untuk apa saling berkirim _email_? 'Membuang-buang pulsa' yah seperti itulah menurut Sakura.

"Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun makin romantis" setelah berbisik pada Hinata, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang wajahnya langsung panas lalu memerah seperti tomat.

'TING'

Hinata membuka kembali ponselnya saat ada bunyi pemberitahuan _email_ masuk, sekali lagi wajah Hinata di buat merah padam setelah membaca balasan _email_ Sasuke, kalian ingin tau apa yang Hinata baca? Oke, author kasih tau.

_'Wajah mu merah seperti buah tomat kesukaan ku yang manis, Hinata-hime. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat memakan mu'_

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

Teng... teng... teng...

'_Naruto kemana? Ini sudah 30 menit setelah bel tapi, dia belum datang juga, dan kenapa sensei mesum itu juga belum datang?_' Detik itu juga pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang _sensei _yang selalu mamakai masker sambil memegang buku novel _icha icha paradise _yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya, yang jelas itu bukan buku baik-baik.

'_Guru itu sudah masuk, sebaiknya kau tidak usah datang Naru_'

"Yo! _Ohayou minna_!" Salam _sensei _itu sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa di balik maskernya.

"_Ohayou _Kakashi-_sensei_" balas semua murid dengan malas.

"_Gomen _aku terlambat masuk kelas, tadi aku membantu seorang nenek lalu tiba-tiba aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak pernah berubah.

"BASI _SENSEI_!"

_"Arigatou_ Kiba, aku akan memberi hadiah untukmu setelah ini" Kiba langsung menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat wajah Kakashi yang terlihat menurutnya aneh.

"Shino! Bagaimana ini? Aku kelepasan berbicara"

"Manaku tahu Kiba, tanggung sendiri akibatnya" dan saat itu pula Kiba menjedot-jedot kan kepala nya ke meja, merutuki nasib buruk yang akan menimpanya nanti.

BRAK!

"_Ohayou_! Aku terlambat-_ttebayo_!" Seisi kelas langsung menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sedang terengah-engah.

"_O-ohayou _Kakashi-_sensei_" sapa Naruto kaku saat melihat Kakashi _'kupikir dia akan terlambat satu jam' _pikir Naruto.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto. Baru datang?" Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tau terlambat berapa menit?" Naruto mengangguk lagi. "30 menit_, sensei" _Kakashi pun mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri di daun pintu.

"_Gomennasai sensei_"

"Kau tahu kan, jika bel berbunyi, gerbang sekolah akan langsung di tutup, dan kau terlambat 30 menit, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Kakashi.

"OH... gampang _sensei_, aku hanya memanjat gerbang sekolah" jawab Naruto watados, sambil membanggakan diri nya sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menghela nafas dan Sakura hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya _'Baka! Kau terlali jujur!_

"Lalu mobil mu, kau letakkan dimana dobe?" Tanya Sasuke, benar juga, Naruto selalu membawa mobil jika ke sekolah, karena KSHS memperbolehkan membawa kendaraan seperti mobil atau motor.

"Ka-kalau itu..."

'Ting Tung Ting Tung...'

Suara speaker menggema di seluruh sekolah, menandakan akan ada pengumuman dari sumber suara membuat satu sekolah tenang untuk mendengarkan pemberitahuan. Lalu...

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MOBIL MU YANG ADA DI DEPAN GERBANG SEKOLAH ATAU MOBIL MU AKAN KU DEREK! SEKARANG JUGA!"

"_HA'I_" Naruto pun langsung ngacir untuk menyelamatkan mobil kesayangannya, teriakan Tsunade aka. kepala sekolah di KSHS itu, membuat semua orang menutup telinga nya masing-masing karena mereka masih ingin bisa mendengar. Sangking kencang nya raja neptunus pun terbangun dari tidur nya, oke lupakan kalimat terakhir.

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

**SKIP TIME**

"Naruto kenapa hari ini kau terlambat hingga 30 menit?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakan _onigiri _nya, saat ini mereka berdua sedang istirahat makan siang di atap sekolah, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Naruto pun membuka matanya "_Gomen _Sakura-_chan_ aku kesiangan lagi, dan ini paling parah" balas Naruto sambil bersandar pada dinding dan mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan lembut angin musim semi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini? Kau selalu terlihat mengantuk, seperti Shikamaru saja"

"Setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung membatu _tou-chan _bekerja di kantor hingga malam jadi, aku bisa mendapat uang tambahan"

"Kita ini sudah kelas 3 SMA, harusnya kau lebih rajin belajar bukan bekerja, Naruto"

"Ya aku tahu Sakura-_chan_, tapi sampai sekarang nilaiku masih bagus kok" jawab Naruro bangga.

"Tapi kau belum bisa melewatiku, Sasuke-_kun_, Gaara, bahkan Shikamaru"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan iris biru safir yang cerah seperti langit biru. "Aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan nilai Gaara, Sasuke, apalagi Shikamaru tapi, mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan mu-_ttebayo_!" Kata Naruto yakin sambil menampakan cengiran nya dan mengangkat jempol nya membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Buktikan pada ku, apa kau bisa" tantang Sakura. "Ini masih ada sisa dua _Onigiri_, kau mau?" Tawar Sakura menyodorkan kotak makannya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku mau, suapi ya" pinta Naruto.

DUAK

"Kau punya tangan, makan saja sendiri!"

"_I-ittai_! Kau jahat sekali, Sakura-_chan_" ringis Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dapat bogeman mentah gratis dari gadis nya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau makan"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya manja seperti anak-anak.

"Hump... ini, ayo buka mulut mu, aa..."

"E-eh?"

Naruto memasang wajah bingung, kenapa Sakura malah benar-benar ingin menyuapinya? Padahal, niatnya hanya ingin bercanda.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo buka mulutmu, sebelum aku menarik tanganku kembali" tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto membuka mulut nya dan Sakura pun menyodorkan _Onigiri_ itu kedalam mulut Naruto, Naruto tidak akan membuang kesempatan satu ini, benar-benar kesempatan langka. Kesempatak tidak akan datang dua kali bukan?

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkan?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyuapi Naruto hingga _onigiri _nya habis.

"Masakanmu memang yang paling enak setelah _Kaa-chan_, Sakura-_chan_"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membawakan _bentou _untuk kita makan siang"

"Ku tunggu, Sakura-_chan_!" Jawab Naruto semangat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, pipi Sakura sedikit merona saat melihat senyum Naruto, apalagi saat Naruto memuji masakannya.

"Sakura-_chan _setelah lulus SMA, kau akan masuk ke Universitas Kedokteran di Suna?"

"Iya, Universitas Kedokteran yang bagus hanya di Suna, bagaimana dengan mu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan masuk Universitas yang ada di Konoha dan tetap membantu _Tou-chan _ku bekerja, bagaimana pun juga aku adalah penerus perusahaan _Tou-chan_" jawab Naruto.

Agak berat juga bagi mereka karena Konoha dan Suna cukup jauh jadi, dapat di pastikan Naruto dan Sakura akan jarang bertemu. Apalagi mengingat hubungan Naruto dan Sakura sudah lebih dari satu tahun.

"Tenang saja Sakura-_chan_, aku akan selalu menghubungi mu" hibur Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang mulai menunduk, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto dan menghapus setitik air matanya. "Tentu saja kau harus menghubungi ku _baka_, itu wajib" balas Sakura.

"Kau tampak jelek kalau menangis, Sakura-_chan_"

TWICH

"_SHANNAROU!_"

"_I-ittaii_ Sa-sakura-_chan_, aku hanya bercanda" ringis Naruto lagi, setelah mendapat kecupan kasih sayang dari Sakura.

"Bercanda mu keterlaluan, _baka_!"

"_Gomen, gomen _Sakura-_chan_" sungguh, pasangan yang sering ribut dan aneh tapi, saling mencintai.

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

**SKIP TIME**

Seluruh siswa/siswi KSHS sudah sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional yang akan berlangsung sebulan lagi, mereka semua lebih banyak belajar dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan untuk membaca. Sasuke dan Hinata pun sudah tidak berkirim _email_ lagi, melainkan sering belajar bersama walaupun ujung-ujung nya di tengah pelajaran Sasuke selalu menggoda Hinata. Bahkan Shikamaru yang rajin atau hobi tidur kini lebih sering membaca buku walaupun ujung-ujung nya bakal ketiduran dan langsung dapat bogeman manis dari kekasihnya, Ino.

Begitu pula Naruto dan Sakura, mereka berdua juga sering belajar bersama, di luar atau di dalam sekolah dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan makan siang sambil belajar di atap sekolah.

"Naruto, _daijoubu_?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh ke-khawatiran, bagaimana tidak khawatir kalau wajah Naruto hari ini tampak pucat?

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Sakura-_chan_? Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing" jawab Naruto bohong, karena sebenarnya ia merasa badannya panas dingin.

"Jangan berbohong, cita-citaku ini menjadi seorang dokter, aku sudah banyak membaca hal-hal tentang kesehatan"

"Belakangan ini, berapa jam waktu tidur mu, Naruto?"

"Mungkin hanya tidur 3 sampai 4 jam"

"Pantas saja! Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, kalau kau harus banyak istirahat" Sakura benar-benar khawatir dengan Naruto ia heran, mengapa Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan masehatnya?

"Aku sedang menabung, Sakura-_chan. _Karena sehabis lulus, aku harus bisa menyiapkan semuanya" jawab Naruto lalu memegang kepala nya yang semakin berdenyut sakit sambil menutup mata nya. Sakura yang sudah melihat Naruto seperti itu, mendekati Naruto lalu memegang kepala Naruto dan menarik nya hingga keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?" Wajah Naruto langsung merah karena kening nya bahkan hidung nya menempel dengan Sakura.

"Sudahku duga, kau demam. Suhu badan mu bahkan nafas mu juga panas"

"Sudahlah, cukup minum obat lalu tidur sebentar, aku akan segera sembuh"

"_Baka_! Kau ini keras kepala sekali, pinjam ponsel mu"

Sakura langsung mengambil ponsel Naruto yang dikantongkan di saku bajunya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. _Memang apa hubungan nya ia yang sedang sakit dengan ponsel?_ Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sakura yang meletakkan ponsel di telinga nya, _memang siapa yang dia telepon?_

'_Mau tidak mau, aku harus memberitahu paman Minato_' batin Sakura sambil menunggu panggilannya di angkat.

_"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Naru?"_

"_Moshi-moshi_ Minato-_jisan_, ini Sakura"

_"Ternyata Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Paman tolong suruh Naruto istirahat _full_, badan nya sangat panas, kurasa dia kurang tidur." Naruto tersentak kaget, ternyata yang di telepon Sakura adalah _Tou-chan _nya. Naruto yang ingin protes mengurungkan niatnya saat Sakura mengacungkan garpu kearahnya.

_"Tentu, aku memang sudah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dan lebih fokus belajar tapi, kau tahu kan kalau Naruto itu sangat keras kepala, bahkan omelan Kushina pun tidak di dengarkan"_

"Dasar anak itu, untuk apa dia bekerja? Dia kan sudah dapat jatah uang jajan, apa masih belum cukup?" Balas Sakura sambil melirik kearah Naruto.

_"Ya padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak bekerja, karena aku bisa saja mengeluarkan uang untuk kalian berdua_ _ups.."_

"E-eh? Maksud _jisan_?"

_"Ahh... sudahlah lupakan saja kata-kataku yang tadi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Kushina"_

"Baiklah, _arigatou jisan_"

"_Douitashimashite_, _sudah ya aku masih ada urusan. Jaa~"_ Minato langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sakura menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu ke Naruto sambil menyeringai licik penuh kemenangan sedangkan Naruto, hanya bisa pasrah dan akan melakukan perintah Sakura dan orang tua nya, atau mereka akan menggunakan cara yang lebih sadis. Naruto mengambil ponselnya kembali lalu memasukannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Naru, sebenarnya untuk apa uang? Uang mu itu sudah banyak"

"Itu rahasia Sakura-_chan_, kau akan tahu nanti" balas Naruto licik membuat Sakura ngambek.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli, yang penting hari ini istirahat di rumah"

"_Ha'i _Sakura-_chan_"

Sepulang sekolah, setelah makan Kushina memberi Naruto obat dan menyuruhnya tidur, bagaimana pun juga bukan hanya Sakura yang khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, Kushina dan Minato juga karena Naruto adalah anak semata wayangnya, belum lagi Kushina dan Minato memiliki penyakit _son complex._

Ke esokan harinya, Naruto sudah kembali sehat, saat ini ia sedang sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih baik _Kaa-chan_"

"Baguslah, sekarang kau tidak perlu membantu _Tou-chan _lagi"

"E-eh? _Doushite_?" Tanya Naruto menatap Minato dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau harus banyak belajar, sebentar lagi mau ujian, kau harus dalam keadaan sehat dan banyak belajar" jawab Minato tegas.

"_Tou-chan_ mu benar, apa jadinya jika pada saat ujian nanti kau tiba-tiba sakit? Bisa-bisa kau tidak lulus" sambung Kushina membantu Minato.

"Ayolah _Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_ ijinkan aku. _Onegai_" pinta Naruto mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ nya, berharap Minato dan Kushina akan luluh.

"Jangan begitu Naruto, ikuti semua perkataan _Tou-chan _mu" tegas Kushina juga.

"_Onegaaii_"

"Haahh... baiklah, pekerjaan mu tidak banyak tapi, jumlah uang yang akan kuberi padamu akan tetap sama" jawab Minato sedangkan Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas, _tatapan matanya benar-benar mematikan, aku selalu luluh_ pikir Minato dan Kushina bersamaan.

"YATTA! _Sankyuu_-_ttebayo_!"

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini Ujian Nasional tiba, semua murid KSHS tampak tegang dan terus berdo'a padahal ujian belum dimulai.

"Yosh! Ganbatte-_ttebayo minna_! Jangan tegang, kita pasti bisa!" Semangat Naruto dengan mata berapi-api untuk menyemangati teman-temannya dan juga dirinya sendiri, karena ia sendiri juga sedang gugup dengan ujian ini.

"Kau juga tidak usah gugup, Naruto" balas Kiba, sambil terus membaca bukunya. "Kau pasti juga sudah belajar kan?" Sahut Gaara.

"Tentu saja! Sakura-_chan _banyak mengajariku, aku beruntung memilikinya" jawab Naruto bangga, membuat Sakura yang sedang membaca buku merona karena ia tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kalau belajar dengan Sakura, aku yakin kau bisa, dobe"

"Ya itu pasti teme!"

"Tampaknya semua murid gugup, meskipun diwajah Sasuke dan Gaara tampak tenang tapi, hati kalian juga pasti gelisah" Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh dan mendapati Sai yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Aku sangat gugup Sai, meskipun aku sudah beberapa kali ujian tapi, yang namanya ujian itu selalu membuatku gugup. Bisakah kau hentikan senyum palsu anehmu" balas Naruto.

"Jujur, aku juga agak gugup" kata Gaara.

"Hn"

"Kau harus melarat perkataanmu Sai, siapa bilang semuanya tampak gugup?" Tanya Kiba membuat Naruto bingung sendiri.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti, "Disana, dobe" jawab Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan matanya dan Naruto hanya mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang menatap meja paling pojok kelas.

"YA AMPUN! UJIAN AKAN DIMULAI BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI, DAN DIA MASIH BISA ENAK-ENAKKAN TIDUR?!" Teriak Naruto sweatdrop melihat Shikamaru yang sedang pulas tidur di meja paling pojok.

"Hoaam... _Urusai_, _mendokusai_"

"HOY INI MAU UJIAN! SESEORANG TOLONG BUNUH AKU-_TTEBAYO_!"

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid masuk ke ruangannya masing-masing dan tak lama pengawas ujian pun masuk. Saat soal ujian di bagikan, semuanya berdoa sebelum mengerjakan soal, lalu mereka juga membaca serta menjawab soal dengan teliti dan benar.

_'Beruntung aku banyak belajar dengan Sakura-chan, soal-soal ini banyak yang kumengerti'_

_'Semoga saja Naruto bisa mengerjakan soal dengan benar'_ doa Sakura melirik Naruto dan tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan soal ujiannya.

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

**ONE MONTH LATER...**

"Wahh... aku mendapat peringkat 4 di KSHS, akhirnya aku bisa melewatimu Sakura-_chan_"

Hari ini hasil nilai ujian keluar, Naruto bangga dan senang karena berhasil mendapat _ranking_ 4 se-Konoha Senior High School sedangkan Sakura, mendapat _ranking _5 -dibawah Naruto-, Gaara mendapat _ranking_ 3, Sasuke 2 dan yang mendapat _ranking_ 1 adalah si rusa pemalas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Huh! Nilai kita hanya beda tipis, tahu!"

"Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, sekarang aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melewati mu. _Arigatou~_" ucap Naruto lembut.

"Ya, kau benar, _omedetou_ Naruto" sebenarnya bukannya ia tak senang, malah ia senang melihat nilai Nilai Naruto yang tinggi dan bisa melampaui nilainya _'berarti kerja kerasku dengan Naruto, sangat membuahkan hasil. Tidak sia-sia' _pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa Shikamaru mendapat peringkat pertama? Saat ujian berlangsung saja ia masih bisa tidur, kenapa bukan Sasuke atau Gaara saja"

"Klan Nara tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi Naru, klan mereka itu memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa" sahut Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar juga"

_"Perhatian! Seluruh murid kelas 12 diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan datang 3 hari lagi untuk mengambil ijazah. Terima kasih"_

"Jadi kita ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat nilai? _Mendokusai_"

"Anak itu, bisakah dia bangga dengan nilainya?!"

"Sudahlah Naruto, ayo pulang!"

Sakura langsung menyeret Naruto untuk mengajaknya pulang, saat ingin ke tempat parkir mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang juga ingin pulang bersama.

"Hinata-_chan_!"

"Sa-sakura-_chan_" balas Hinata.

"Nilai mu bagus, dobe"

"_Sankyuu_ teme tapi, nilaimu jauh lebih bagus dariku"

"Tentu saja, Uchiha memang hebatkan"

"Aku menyesal memujimu teme"

"Hn"

"Tidak berubah, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik kedua gadis _-Sakura dan Hinata-_ yang sedang mengobrol di belakang mereka.

"Baik, Hinata tidak terlalu berisik dan tipe cewek yang pengertian. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Sama seperti mu, hanya saja Sakura selalu memakai cara kekerasan tapi, kekerasannya itulah tanda cintanya padaku" jawab Naruto melirik lagi kearah Sakura, ia tak menyangka dapat menarik hati Sakura yang dulunya sangat tergila-gila dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kapan kau mau memberi hadiah mu dobe? Kita sudah luluskan?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "I-itu a-aku a-akan memberinya be-besok haha ya besok, tapi aku gugup" jawab Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa dobe, atau aku akan mendahului mu"

"Hey... Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan setelah pengambilan ijazah? Untuk merayakan kelulusan kita" ucap Sakura mengintrupsi perbincangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Boleh juga" jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Ki-kita bi-bisa mengajak Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten dan teman-teman dekat kita saja atau satu kelas juga boleh a-asal jangan satu angkatan saja" usul Hinata.

"Sepertinya akan seru, baiklah nanti aku akan memberitahu mereka semua" setuju Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata ke arah mobil _darkblue_ miliknya sedangkan Hinata hanya _blushing_, "_ha'i._"

"Nah... kita juga harus pulang, Sakura-_chan_" ajak Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, ia tidak ingin kalah dalam masalah percintaan dengan rival nya itu karena Naruto sudah banyak kalah dari Sasuke. Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang Naruto juga langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_ Naru!" Balas seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kaca mata langsung memeluk Naruto saat Naruto memasuki rumah. "Lho? Karin-_nee_? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja ingin melihatmu, ku dengar kau ingin memberi hadiah ke pacar mu, aku akan membantu mu"

"Benarkah? _Arigatou nee-chan_"

"Sekarang kau ganti baju dulu, karena aku belum makam siang, kita latihan di _restaurant _saja ya"

"NANII?! Aku malu _nee-chan, _aku akan jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang!"

"Jangan protes! Atau aku tak mau membantumu"

"Ba-baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu"

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

"Akhirnya aku lulus aku _free_ sekarang aku bisa membaca buku-buku medis ini"

Saat ini Sakura baru pulang dari perpustakaan Konoha, terlihat dari beberapa buku-buku tentang kedokteran yang ia tenteng. "Bukankah itu Naruto?" Kata Sakura yang melihat dari luar kaca, Naruto ada di dalam sebuah _restaurant_ bersama seorang wanita berambut merah. Sakura dibuat terkejut saat melihat Naruto memegang sebelah tangan wanita itu lalu mencium punggung tangan wanita itu, membuat hati Sakura panas melihatnya.

"Cih!" Setelah itu Sakura langsung pergi.

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

"_Arigatou _sudah membantukuKarin-_nee_, aku yakin Sakura-_chan _akan senang. Latihan yang tadi membuatku malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang."

"Tentu saja! Tapi kalau tidak ada latihan kau akan gagal besok."

Dan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya, yang dikatakan Karin ada benarnya juga. Jadi ia bisa membuat serangkaian kata-kata indah dan manis untuk Sakura nanti.

"Aku akan ke kamar dan menelpon Sakura-_chan_" Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya yang bernuasa _orange_. Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya itu. Setelah memasuki kamarnya Naruto mengambil ponselnya lalu membuka kontak dan mencari nama kekasihnya. Setelah memencet tombol _call_ Naruto medekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya hingga panggilannya diangkat.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Saku..."

_"APA?!" _Sembur Sakura dari seberang sana membuat Naruto langsung menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya.

"Ka-kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

_"Aku sedang bad mood, untuk apa kau menelponku!"_

_'Dasar cewek'_ pikir Naruto. "Besok datang ke Konoha _cafe _jam 5 sore, kita makan bersama, aku akan menjemputmu. Kau harus cantik Sakura-_chan, okay_?"

_"Untuk apa?! Kalau aku tidak mau?! Memangnya kau siapa, menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya?!"_

"Kau harus mendinginkan kepala mu Sakura-_chan_, kalau perlu pakai es batu" jawab Naruto ngawur. "Aku tidak terima penolakan, besok jam 4 soreku jemput. Jaa~ _i love you_"

.

.

.

**Di tempat Sakura**

"Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa langsung memutuskan teleponnya?! Dasar Naruto!" Sakura langsung melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam air hangat akan membuat pikirannya tenang.

"Untuk apa Naruto mengundangku? Jelas-jelas tadi dia bersama perempuan lain" kata Sakura memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. "Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya juga mengikuti permintaanya untuk makan bersama, aku bisa meminta penjelasannya besok. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Sakura langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk tak lama ia tertidur pulas.

"Uwaa... aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana?!"

"Sakura kenapa teriak-teriak?" Ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, membuka kamar Sakura dan melihat keadaan anaknya yang sedang membongkar-bongkar baju.

"_Kaa-san_, Naruto ingin mengajakku makan malam dia ingin aku terlihat cantik tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. _Please help me_" rengek Sakura.

"_Souka_, kau kan sudah lama pacaran dengan Naruto jadi, kau pasti sudah tahu selera kesukaan Naruto. Sudah ya _Kaa-san_ mau masak dulu" Setelah itu Mebuki langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang ada di kamar.

Ia bingung harus menggunakan pakaian apa atau berdandan seperti apa? Yang suka berdandankan sahabatnya yang bernama Ino, Sakura semakin panik saat jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 4, artinya Naruto akan datang 30 menit lagi. "_Kami-sama_ bantulah aku" doa Sakura.

_'Aku selalu menyukai mu Sakura-chan, apapun yang kau pakai, di mataku, kau akan tetap dan selalu terlihat cantik. Jadi gunakan apapun yang menurutmu bagus, karena aku akan menyukainya juga'_

Sekelebat memori terlintas diotaknya, _Kami-sama _benar-benar membantunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung mengambil salah satu pakaiannya dan memakainya, lalu kearah cermin dan berdandan, karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai dandanan yang menor ala ibu-ibu, Sakura hanya memakai yang natural, seperti sedikit krim, lalu dilapisi lagi dengan bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal, dan terakhir ia memoleskan bibirnya dengan _lipsglos_ berwarna _pink_.

"Sakura! Naruto sudah datang! Cepat turun!" Teriak Mebuki dari bawah. Sakura langsung mengambil tas kecilnya lalu memakai salah satu koleksi sandalnya, dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ha-hai Na-naruto" Sapa Sakura gugup, Naruto yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub.

"Ka-kau cantik sekali, Sakura-_chan_" puji Naruto membuat Sakura merona.

Bagaimana tidak takjub? Saat ini Naruto melihat Sakura menggunakan _dress_ _pink_ selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya yang di gerai, wajahnya hanya menggunakan _make up_ natural, dan dengan sepatu hak tingginya.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto" Sakura juga tak kalah takjub dengan penampilan Naruto yang saat ini, sungguh berbeda dengan gayanya yang biasa.

"Sudah siap _hime_?" Tanya Naruto membuat wajah Sakura makin memanas, Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mebuki-_basan_, aku akan membawa Sakura_-chan_. _Ittekimasu_!"

"Ya hati-hati di jalan" Setelah Naruto membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi kemudi lalu melajukan mobilnya ke _cafe_ yang sudah ia pesan.

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

Sakura memandang takjub saat dirinya dan Naruto sudah memasuki Konoha _cafe_, suasananya sangat romantis, yang ia herankan adalah, kenapa _cafe_ ini sangat sepi? Dari sekian banyaknya meja hanya ada satu meja dengan dua kursi yang hanya ada lilin serta minuman. Belum lagi ada ada seseorang yang memainkan piano, suara yang dihasilkan piano itu sungguh menghayutkan dan membuat _cafe _ini semakin romantis menurutnya.

"Na-naruto? Kenapa sepi? Harusnya Konoha _cafe_ ini sangat ramai, mengingat _cafe _ini sangat terkenal"

"Sudahlah Sakura-_chan_, semuanya sudahku pesan. Sekarang silahkan duduk" kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi yang akan di duduki Sakura, Sakura hanya dapat ber _blushing_ ria.

"Tapi kenapa harus memesannya?"

"Itu tidak penting Sakura-_chan_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu tolong dengarkan baik-baik" kata Naruto yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah berhubungan selama lebih dari satu tahun, aku tahu bagi orang lain satu tahun itu masih sebentar. Tapi aku merasa, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu Sakura dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mu" wajah Sakura semakin merah mendengar tutur kata Naruto, ia tidak menyangkan Naruto bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah saat tangan Naruto menarik sebelah tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat membuat detak jantung Sakura makin tidak beraturan, rasanya seperti sedang berlari marathon.

"Karena setelah lulus kau akan jauh dariku, kau di Suna dan aku di Konoha, aku khawatir ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatimu. Agar kau tidak diambil orang lain, maukah kau bertunangan denganku, Sakura?" Kata Naruto yang langsung mengecup punggung tangan Sakura, bahkan Naruto tidak menggunakan _suffix chan _agar Sakura tahu, bahwa ini tidak main-main.

Cairan bening turun dari pelupuk mata Sakura, Naruto yang melihat itu jadi salah tingkah, apakan ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah?

"Sa-sakura-_chan_, maafkan aku, kumohon jangan menangis" panik Naruto.

"_Ba-baka_! Tentu saja aku mau" mendengar itu Naruto langsung melompat kegirangan. "Setelah itu aku tidak akan khawatir Sakura-_chan_, karena kau adalah milikku, tidak boleh ada lelaki lain yang ingin merebutmu dariku" kata Naruto membuat Sakura tekikik geli.

"SELAMAT UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA!" Naruto dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Minato dan Kushina dan juga orang tua Sakura, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum bahagia. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau orang tuanya tahu hal ini.

"SELAMAT NARUTO-_KUN_!" Tariak seseorang dan ternyata Lee yang ikut masuk ke dalam _cafe_ padahal _cafe _ini sudah dipesan, dan Naruto hanya mengundang keluarganya dan Sakura. Kenapa bisa ada Lee? Di belakang Lee disusul sahabatnya Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Chouji, Shino, dan yang paling terakhir masuk adalah Karin.

"Kenapa kalian disini semua?"

"Saudaramu mengundang kami kesini, tak kusangka ternyata kau melamar, mengajak Sakura tunangan" Sahut Kiba. Naruto langsung menatap Karin yang sedang nyengir kuda.

"Naruto, kamarin aku melihatmu berduan dengan wanita itu? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura setelah melihat wajah Karin.

"Kalian pasti belum kenalan, dia kakak sepupu ku, Uzumaki Karin"

"_Yoroshiku _Sakura. Kau melihat kami berdua kemarin ya? Maaf saat itu Naruto sedang latihan untuk ini, aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Karin yang langsung membungkuk minta maaf. "Ahh... tidak apa-apa, Karin-_nee _berarti kemarin aku salah sangka"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejauh ini Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Umm... itu gara-gara, waktu aku sedang belajar bersama Sasuke..."

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Dobe, kudengar Sakura akan pindah ke Suna ya?"_

_"Ya dia ingin masuk ke Universitas Kedokteran yang ada disana, aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya" ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya._

_"Kau tidak takut Sakura diambil pria lain? Kau tidak mengawasinya dobe" nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar hal itu, benar juga, kalau ada yang berani mendekati Sakura-chan nya, gadis kesayangannya akan diambil orang._

_"Teme! Teme! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke._

_"Nikahi dia dobe" _

_"Kau gila teme! Sakura-chan tidak ingin kawin muda. Ahh... teme bantu aku!" pikir Naruto._

_"Aku akan tunangan dengan Hinata dulu, bagaimana kalau kau juga tunangan?"_

_"Baiklah, arigatou sudah memberiku ide teme. Aku akan bekerja mencari uang untuk pertunanganku dengan Sakura-chan"_

_"Hn? Ayahmu bisa membayarkan untuk mu kan?"_

_"Aku ingin hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Udahan dulu belajarnya teme, aku ingin ke tempat tou-chan" setelah itu Naruto langsung meninggalkan Sasuke._

_"Hn"_

**FLASBACK OFF**

.

.

Sakura kembali dibuat terharu, karena ternyata Naruto bekerja dan menabung hanya untuk dirinya, hingga Naruto sampai sakit.

"_Arigatou _Naruto" kata Sakura yang mengusap kembali air matanya, para orang tua -Kushina, Minato, Kizashi dan Mebuki- hanya menatap anak mereka dengan bahagia.

"Ini demi hubungan kita Sakura_-chan_, _aishiteru_"

"_Aishiteru mou_, Naruto"

Semua yang ada disana hanya menatap dengan tatapan gembira. "Mari kita rayakan! MAKAN SEPUASNYA, KALI INI NARUTO YANG TRAKTIR!" sembur Chouji.

"NANIII?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, uangnya akan ludes hari ini.

Chouji yang menyerbu duluan langsung menimbulkan kegaduhan. Gaara, Sasuke, Shino hanya memasang wajah datar tapi sebenarnya dalam hati mereka, mereka bahagia, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang tersenyum membuat Sasuke terus menatapnya.

"Sekarang, kau milikku, Sakura-_chan_" Kata Naruto tersenyum lalu merangkul Sakura, membuat Sakura merona menahan malu lagi.

"Hump... _Baka_-Naruto"

_**ooOoHeaven&EarthoOoo**_

Saat ini seluruh murid KSHS berkumpul diruang aula setelah mengambil ijazah kelulusan mereka masing-masing. Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di KSHS ini memberi pengumuman.

"Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua. Untuk itu, saya sebagai kepala sekolah merencanakan kegiatan _tour_, tiga hari lagi. Kita akan berlibur ke Iwa _Beach_ menginap selama 4 hari 3 malam. Sekian"

"YEY!" Setelah itu semua murid bersorak gembira dengan diadakanya _tour_ perpisahan ini.

"Ke pantai, sepertinya akan menyenangkan, Sakura-_chan_. Pertunangan kita bisa kita lakukan setelah _tour_"

"Dasar kau ini! Ya untuk acara pertunangan kita bisa mengatur semuanya bersama" Ucap Sakura yang langsung bersender di bahu Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

_'I always love you, Sakura-chan'_

**.**

**.**

**Owari - The End**

* * *

_**Yuki Note: **_

_Gimana ending nya minna-san? Endingnya pas gak? Semuanya boleh kalian katakan di kotak REVIEW. Dan saya hanya menerima Flame yang masuk akal dan bermanfaat untuk saya. ^^ Yuki harap para pembaca meninggalkan jejaknya ya :D Mohon maaf kalo cerita ini ada kesaaman dengan cerita lain tapi ini murni ideku sendiri ^^_

_Buat yang nunggu fanfic 'The Darkness' harap bersabar ya, saya mogok di tengah jalan '-')v pas bagian scene battle pula, padahal Yuki suka nonton film action T.T_

_Karena Yuki lagi liburan habis UAS jadi, akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan fanfic 'The Darkness'. Mungkin itu dulu informasinya XD. Jangan lupa review fanfic ini ya Minna! \(^O^)/_

_Ohya satu lagi, Yuki mau mengucapkan __**HAPPY OTAKU DAY MINNA! **__\(^O^)/_

.

.

_Review?_


End file.
